Immortal
by ImmortalBlues
Summary: I came, I saw, I conquered" was what Inuyasha going to do. Let it be gangs, school life, drugs, or women.
1. I

Well this is my first attempt at writing so please be wary.

This is the only disclaimer I will do (applies to all my chapters) so read carefully, I do not own Inuyasha. and If you still don't know who owns it, Google it.

* * *

Legend

Legend. Just the word itself sent a small, yet exciting tinkle through his body. Ghengelsis Khan, Alexander the Great, Remsess II, hell, even Hitler. He puffed out the smoke that he had been holding in for a few seconds. Legend. He slowly smiled to himself.

'_Ah_'.

And of course, his personal favorite, Julius Caesar; The greatest Roman emperor. What made them so great was that they forever sit upon the throne of eternal remembrance. No one will ever forget what they have accomplished through their ruthlessness and iron will. He inhaled the smoke once again and gently blew it out. Legend is what they are, forged upon their vision, will, and conquered the world as they see fit.

He grinned; _Legend is what I shall be_.

* * *

"I came, I saw, I conquered," as he announced his favorite quote to no one in particular and dragged the cigarette along the wall until the burning end finally extinguishes. Smirking, he stepped foot into his new playground. '_Mine_' was his last thought as Inuyasha proceeded to walk into his new school.

"Hey did you hear about that new band?"

"Which one? Oh _that_ one, yeah the lead singer is so hot" the girl pretended to swoon like an actress in a cheesy drama and gained a round of giggles from her friends.

The jocks huddled in the center of the room talking furiously about who was the hottest chick in school.

"Dude, it has to be Kikyo. She's got like the bomb shell bod that I would tap _any_time of the day and anywhere too." announced by a guy with short pony tail who sat next to his brother, and he too nodded in agreement.

"Hiten, my friend you are full of shit man. Everyone knows Kikyo is like a filthy leech who would attach herself to anyone with a bit of money and looks." His blue eyes shook as he and the rest of his buddies laughed after his little speech.

"Yeah, but I would still do her." Hiten argued back. "I mean who here wouldn't want that piece of ass." The rest of the guys murmured in agreement.

"Well, for me it would have to be Kagome Higurashi. My little angel. I mean she is smart, funny, and is very pretty. And I will get her one of these days." Koga almost purred out that last part. His friends laughed and hooted even though they all knew that despite Koga's multiply advances toward the said girl, he never got a date with her.

"I agree that Kagome is very pretty, but gentlemen I believe we have forgotten her best friend, Sango, who is in my eyes the fairest of them all!" declared by the newcomer with violet eyes.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Who said you can join our conversion?" Koga growled.

"Well, I am just saying man. Chill out dude." Miroku then quickly returned to his own seat while mumbling about stupid jocks.

"Hey Kaggie what are you planning to do this weekend?" her long time best friend Sango asked.

"I have no clue, maybe we can go shopping or something" Kagome smiled as she thought about shopping.

The school bell rung out and the homeroom teacher briskly walked in.

"Everyone please stop talking and face forward, the class is about to begin."

The students of course like any normal students grumbled about school and the evil education that they had to go through. They reluctantly got back to their own seats and proceeded to zoom out in their own worlds until next class. A few minutes passed, and a knock was heard against the door. The homeroom teacher, Ms. Lee, suddenly remembered that there was a new transfer student coming and quickly addressed the class.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make."

"Class is cancelled?" a guy asked from the back of the class. That gained some snickers and laughs from the rest of the student body.

"No, Koga, I am afraid not. Moving along, there will be a new student joining us this year and I want you all to treat him with respect and help him to get used to our school."

"Yeah, don't you worry teach, we _will_ help him." Hiten joyfully said while cracking his knuckles. The jocks loved to mess with the freshmen and transfer students.

"Anyways," Ms. Lee then smiled brightly, "You can come in".

Inuyasha slowly walked into the class room and stood next to Ms. Lee while scanning the people in the room. "This is Inuyasha Takashi," Ms. Lee happily declared, "Inuyasha please say hello to everyone".

"Hello," he said in a husky tone.

The class sudden erupted into a frenzy. "Helloo sexy," one brave girl managed to yelled out before being bombarding with giggles and many more girls begin to say hello and tried to gain his attention. Some girls literally swooned while their friends tried their best to fan the girls with their hands. Jocks murmured darkly against the transfer student because he single handed gained all of the affections from all the girls in class. Koga was especially angry because he saw the dazed expression on Kagome's face and vowed to break the Inufasha or whatever the fuck's name was.

_Even Gorgeous was not enough to describe him_, Kagome thought, _mm more like eternal… godlike_. She immediately blushed and looked down when Inuyasha locked his eyes on hers and smirked. "Wow, now _he_ is Hot like the sun Kaggie," gushed Sango, "Damn would you look at his silvery hair spilled magnificently over his shoulders and check out his eyes, they are like gold." Kagome nodded in agreement while still sporting her blush. _His piercing eyes, as if he could peer right down into your soul_.

Inuyasha smirked when he locked eyes with a girl who had stormy grey eyes for a split second. _Ah, this is too easy_, he thought. Then, he grinned when he saw the dirty looks given to him from the male population. _This is gonna be fun_.

Inuyasha turned to look at the teacher for a few moments and decided that awake her from her fantasy with a cough. Ms. Lee came out of her spell-bound daze much similar to the rest of the girls and decided to cover up her embarrassment by asking, "Uh, hehe um right. Well, Inuyasha do you have anything to say to the class? Like what is your favorite sport, pastime, etc".

"No," Inuyasha answered quietly.

"Excuse me? Oh you surely have something to share with us," Ms. Lee tried to urge him to talk.

"I do believe that I have said No," Inuyasha practically purred out.

Ms. Lee looked flustered and her face tinted red. She quickly attempted to cover up again with a big clap and directed Inuyasha to the open seat at the back of the class.

"Holy smokes, did you see that Kaggie? Ms. Lee was actually blushing, I mean she is young and all; but I have never seen her so flustered when other guys tried to flirt with her".

Inuyasha sat down in his assigned seat and to much of his pleasure it was next to the window that meant that he could look out. _Damn I need a cigarette and-_ his thoughts interrupted by the boy next to him.

"Hey man, name's Miroku. Nice to meet you. I mean finally there is someone who is _almost_ as good looking as I am in this class," he chuckled.

Inuyasha simply snorted and asked Miroku to give him a rundown of the school. "Well," he responded, "You know like all the other schools, jocks think they run the show because they think with bronze and not with wits, as for girls, I guess the most popular one is Kikyo because she is like a whore that would flock to you like a plague. However, and there's Sango, ah my darling Sango…", Miroku slipped into his little fantasy with Sango wearing skimpy clothes dancing around.

Inuyasha slapped Miroku upside the head, "Hey earth to you".

"Oh right, what were we talking about again?", Miroku asked sheepishly while rubbing his head.

"I think something about a person named Sango. Mm if you say she is that great then I must check her out," teased Inuyasha. Miroku's eyes grew huge, "Dude, Not cool, dibs man. I already called dibs on her. You can have her best friend, Kagome who is also very pretty in fact I think everyone in school would concur with me that she is one of the prettiest girls".

"Kagome huh… ," Inuyasha mused as he leaned back into his seat.

"Hey Yash, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," Miroku whispered not wanting to be scolded by Ms. Lee again.

"Feh."

"Hey Roku," Inuyasha asked, "Is there a roof top in this school?"

"Ya, but I heard a group of delinquent seniors hang out there. So it is not the best place to be in you know what I mean."

"Show me the way."

"Dude, these guys are nasty and they will use any and all the dirty tricks in the book to get what they want. Don't mess with them man."

"Roku, I do not like to repeat myself and stop being a pussy," Inuyasha said in a stern voice. Miroku sighed and shrugged, "Your funeral".

When they reached to the top and opened the door, there were around ten guys sitting a circle laughing and joking with each other. However, upon seeing the two newcomers, they stopped what they were doing and all stood up. Some smiled while others cracked their knuckles. Inuyasha immediately scanned the group for the leader. And of course the leader would always stand in the middle of the group and most cases the biggest.

"Are you boys lost?" the leader jeered, while his lackeys also made comments about how the two were fags and were looking for a place to fuck each other.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici" Inuyasha replied whiling giving them the finger.

"Huh? Are you trying to funny man? Are you a funny man? Because I don't think it's funny," the leader stated not understanding one of the famous quotes of all times, and advanced.

To Miroku's amazement, Inuyasha still with his hands in his pockets took a step back and dodged a punch thrown by the leader of the group. Quick as lightning, Inuyasha snapped out his right leg and with professional efficiency, he aimed his kick right at the guy's knee cap. A sickening crack was heard and the guy fell to the floor in a shocked and horrified expression. Before he could touched the ground, Inuyasha left hand shot out like a snake and gripped his neck and lifted him until his feet dangled in the air. Looking as if he is bored, Inuyasha took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"Man I am way overdue for a smoke. Roku want a drag?" he asked as if he wasn't even aware of the guy he was effortlessly lifting up. Roku's eyes were as big as saucers and looked as if he just shit his pants. He tried to swallow an uneasy lump in his throat, and shook his head. _Holy mother of fucking shit! Yash just took out the gang leader in two fucking seconds_, he thought, _wow I am so glad I am buddy_.

"Ok, I will only say this once, because I do not like to repeat myself," Inuyasha said in a bored manner, "You will respect me and this roof top is mine. If I catch you up here again I will fucking cripple you. Do you understand?" He tightened his grip on the guy's neck while narrowing his eyes to make sure he got the message. The big bad leader was groaning in pain, but did not reply. For he also had pride too, how would he be treated if he got trashed in front of his own gang. With a look of defiance, he attempted to spit at Inuyasha's face. Unfortunately, not a drop saliva came out due to the inhuman like grip on his throat. His vision begun to slip into darkness…

"Hmm, maybe this will help you remember," Inuyasha sang in a happy voice before slamming the cigarette into the guy's face. The nameless leader screamed in pain and that woke the trance on the rest of his lackeys. Inuyasha then promptly dropped the leader like trash and turned to the rest of the gang, "So who wants to play?"

The rest did not dare to stand up to the man who just so ruthlessly handled their leader, so they quickly dragged their fallen leader out of the roof top as quick as possible. As soon as the place were only occupied by Inuyasha and Miroku, the latter one exploded, "Holy shit, what the fuck, how the fuck, who the fuck, holy fucking fuck was that? Wow it was like seeing a movie, you fucking dropped him like a ragged doll".

Inuyasha smirked knowingly, "Heh, it was nothing. And from this day forth, I shall rule this place as I see fit". Miroku couldn't help but admired the man called Inuyasha. He too giggled like a little girl. _Hell, this is going to be one fun year_.

* * *


	2. Ii

Beep

Beep

Bee-

Small rustles were heard in the small, yet tidy room. A small figure pushed off the blankets and let out a big yawn with hands flying up in the air. A few steps away, the window was opened and she inhaled a giant breath of clean, fresh air. _This is going to be great day_, Kagome thought pleasantly. She then went on her usual morning business of taking a morning shower and getting dressed. 30 minutes passed, and Kagome was finally ready for school; dressed in her green sailor uniform where the skirt showed quite a bit of those creamy thighs, not that she minded because that was how every other girl was.

"Good morning. Grandpa, Momma, and Souta," Kagome chirped when she stepped inside the homely kitchen.

"This is such a wonderful day, and remember Kagome don't forget to grab your toast before you dash out," Mrs. Higurashi reminded her sometimes absent minded daughter.

"Yes Momma," she replied quickly and proceeded to the front door. Right when Kagome was about to open the door, a loud voice stopped her. "Kagome, stay away from the boys. _Silver_ They are no good, and if anyone so much as touches you, _Gold_ you make sure you tell me, so I can-"

"Gran-grandpa! You can stop now, I hear this same story from you every morning. I think I can recite the rest backwards if you want me to, so ja ne." Kagome then hurriedly ran out the door while hiding her blush.

"Bah, girls these days just don't listen anymore. What happened to the good old days where the oldest has the most power in the family," grumbled Grandpa while trying to protect his breakfast from the overly obese cat, Buyo. Being the kind daughter she was, Mrs. Higurashi decided to stop her Papa's rants by informing him that his Go games were able to start. From his realization that he almost missed his Go games, he let his defenses down for just one second. Buyo seizing the chance made a mad dash to the table and jumped for all its chubby fat's worth and finally caught Grandpa's fish. He then gobbled up the whole fish before Grandpa could react which made the rest of the family laugh.

Kagome only had to walk for a few minutes before meeting up with her best friend, Sango. Sango noticed her friend still had a small tint of red on her pale cheeks and decided to tease her abou it.

"Hey girl, what you thinking about? Heehee or _who_ are you thinking?" Sango grinned while nudging Kagome.

"Huh? No, noth-ing. I am not thinking about anything at all." At this point Kagome's face begin to heat up. Sango's grin widened, _oh it is so easy to tease her_. "So tell me, Kaggie, is it Koga?"

"NO, why would I think about him."

"Hmm.. so is it the silver god who transferred to our class?"

"N-no, um I mean No!" By now Kagome's whole face bloomed into a rosy red.

"Hahaha so it IS him. Aww Kaggie you are so cute when you blush, SooO what are you fantasying about? Sex on the beach? Him pushing you up against a tree? Or bent over on a desk at school?" Kagome squealed and started denying everything while trying to calm her virgin ears down. _Arrgh, Sango always tease me. Oh god, I need to get my heart under control, its beating like I just ran a marathon. I mean I don't even know him and here I am, getting caught up by Sango thinking about a stranger_. Then the two continued on their way to school, when suddenly Sango nudged Kagome again, "Hey girlie check out who's up ahead." Just a few feet in front of the two girls walked Inuyasha and Miroku, and the two laughed at each other's jokes. Kagome squinted her eyes at them and abruptly ran her to the taller boys to stop them in their tracks. A small hand swiftly grabbed the cigarette which was dangling on Inuyasha's lips and stomped it out without a second thought. Molten gold clashed with stormy grey. Then Kagome's face once again went up in flames.

"Oi, who the fuck are you and what the fuck did you just do?" Inuyasha snapped out.

"Um. Uh… y-you know its bad to smoke and you are underage too. So um, it-its bad for your health…?" Kagome yelped out under the hard gaze of two golden orbs. Standing almost a head taller than the girl, Inuyasha bent down until his lips almost brush the small girl's ear, "Mm… So what is your name, Princess?" he purred. Considering Kagome's inexperienced self, upon hearing that her heart almost gave out. It was pounding so hard that she was afraid this god before her could hear it. Her mouth suddenly felt perched, she opened her mouth, but nothing came out and her eyes refused to look up almost as if she was too frightened to. Inuyasha then decided to play with her for a bit more by slowly dragging a finger from the base of her throat all the up to her chin and lifted up her head until their eyes meet for the second time.

"Did no one teach you that when someone asks you your name, you are suppose to give it to him."

"Ka-kagome," was all she could manage in her current state of mind.

"Ka-go-me huh?" Inuyasha repeated as if he was testing the name to see if he liked it or not. Upon hearing her own name rolled off this silver hair god's tongue, Kagome almost fainted. _God, why does thi-this happen to me. I will not embarrass myself in front of him, where is Sango when I need her the most?_ As if she heard Kagome's silent plea, she quickly went up to the couple and introduced herself to Inuyasha. The spell was broken at last, and Inuyasha straightened out to his full height and briefly replied while smirking in knowledge that the small girl, Princess, still had a pretty blush on and she would not look up.

"Sango, my angel!" Miroku cried, "You are as radiant as ever, and will you have the honors of bearing my children?" He got on one knee with one hand stretched out in a proposing manner while his other hand stealthily reaches to paradise. A loud slap was heard and everyone around them stopped walking and looked to see what the commotion was all about.

"You jerk! I WILL not bear you any children, so stop asking me EVERY morning," Sango heaved while also sporting a tint of red on her face.

"Oi, Roku stop acting like a moron and lets go, we got some research to do" Inuyasha said while started to walk away. He stopped after a couple of steps, turned around, and winked at Kagome, "Catch you later, Princess." Kagome, not believing her voice only shyly nodded while peering out from behind her bangs.

After Miroku ran after Inuyasha, Kagoma almost collapsed against Sango. Sango started fanning her best friend, "Now you see why you can't die a virgin? Because you haven't taste heaven yet, so how you like the preview?"

"Huh? O-oh Sango, I don't know… what I am feeling. It's just that my heart seems to go berserk and my breaths come in pants whenever I see or think about him. Is there something wrong with me? Sango, please tell me if there is something wrong with me."

"Hahha girl there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, except maybe the fact that you want to ravish the silver-haired god."

Kagome slapped her hands on her face trying to hide the onslaught of newly formed images of Inuyasha and she shivered when she thought back to how he ran his finger along her throat. _I am going to go insane at this rate_, _I feel like I want, no more like __**need**__ something from him. But I just don't know what it is_.


	3. IIi

"So tell me Ro - , Oi

"So tell me Ro - , Oi! Stop gawking at that girl's ass and listen," Inuyasha practically growled.

"Sorry man, but would you look at that ass?! Wait, no you shouldn't. No one but me is allowed to stare at my lovely Sango's perfect ass… Mmm that peach shape, ohh the firmness, yet so bouncy at the same time," Miroku happily listed off all the great qualities to Sango's ass until he finally started to notice a slight twitch on one of Inuyasha's perfectly sculptured eye-brow. "Um, right. Moving along…"

Inuyasha sighed, oh how he wish for a cigarette right now. _Bleh, important things first_. "As I was saying, I want you to tell me the power structure of this school. I mean who runs the show, and who are the big shots around here," he murmured.

"Well," Miroku quickly replied in short, distinct answers, "Each grade essentially has its own gang/group that bullies/control its own respective grade. I am pretty sure that the Senior group tends to have more power over the juniors, and um the other day you took out the leader of the Senior group… I assume there will be a disrupt of power."

"I see… Well I will think of something. Oh and get me the name of the guy from the roof top."

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"Just do it Roku. And also tell him to meet me at the roof top at the end of school. If he hesitates, retaliates, or starts bitching, then ask him what his nightmare is; because I will make him suffer thousand times worst if he doesn't get his ass up to the roof top."

"Gotcha, Boss man," Miroku grinned like a little boy who just discover a new adventure.

"Feh, get it done Roku," Inuyasha responded tiredly.

The two of them didn't speak afterwards, and soon the teacher's voice droned on. _Sigh_, he looked up at the cloudy sky, _so many things to do yet so little time_. From reasons beyond Inuyasha's understanding, he found his eyes rest upon the back of the raven girl's head. When he came back from his musing, he noticed the said girl shyly looked back at him every couple of minutes, and of course not without her trusty sidekick, blush. Blowing out big puff of air, Inuyasha thought to himself once more, _Keh, bitches and whores I can handle with no problem. The dirty they are, the easier for me to get what I want from them. It really is like taking candies from kids. Just __**this**__ kind of innocent Princess type is not something I would be willing to touch. Sure they are pure and untainted, which I might add I prefer girls that way. However, they are also the types who are most prone to go psycho on you_. How he wished he had a cigarette.

A notebook nudged itself into Kagome's hands while the person giving the said item smiled to herself at the success of her mission by not getting caught by the teacher.

SooOo, tell me Kaggie what is so fascinating at the back of the room which forces you to glance back every minute? Grins Kagome looked at the note, looked back at Sango, her eyes widened. _Just great, I had to get caught by Sango_.

She then quickly scribbled a response hoping Sango would drop the subject, Nothing San darling! I was just admiring how great the back of the room looks like. you know, the decorations and stuff.

Hahaha Kaggie, you are such a bad lair. LOl Just admit you were eye-fucking the silver-haired god in the back. Kagome gasped at the horror and embarrassment at how lewd Sango wrote, her face by now could put a tomato to shame.

Sango, you know that is not true you pervert. I just… I just don't know what to think anymore. There are so many emotions and feelings that are all new and foreign to me. Gosh, I am really confuse at what exactly am I suppose to feel when I look at _him_. 

Don't worry Kaggie, we can sort out all your feelings later. How about a sleep over and we can talk for all we-  "Ahem, young lady those better be class notes you are taking."

"Ha ha, of course Mr. Brown," Sango answered while quickly shoving the notebook back into her backpack. Mr. Brown looked amused for a second, and then shook his head to continue on with the lecture.

The bell rung not long after, and as if life has been renewed, students leaped up with energy and the class erupted in mindless chatters. "Hey, Hiten lets go before the transfer leaves the room," Koga hissed. To say Koga was pissed was an understatement, he had witness the looks the transfer giving to his sweet Kagome or the total opposite way around, but hey who said Koga didn't have selective viewings.

"Come brother, maybe we can get some money out of the new guy. I mean he looks pretty weak doesn't he?" Hiten asked Matten.

"Ya brother he looks weak and pathetic, not buff like us."

"Hey! NEW guy," Koga yelled noticing Inuyasha started walking out of the classroom. Like any other good bystander, all the students in the room stopped talking and waited for a show. Inuyasha stopped and slowly turned around to face Koga, earning some smart remarks from some of the other boys, "Oh shit, fight, fight."

"Yes?"

"Well new guy," Koga tried to intimidate his opponent by raising his voice, "I don't like the way you look at My Kagome, so back off."

"Kagome?" Inuyasha was honestly confused. _Who the fuck is Kagome?_ He suddenly caught sight of those alluring stormy grey eyes._ Oh the Prin-cess_. Inuyasha flash a quick sexy smile toward the said girl which caused her blush yet again not to mention the collateral damage to several other girls who caught the smile.

By now, Koga was seething. _How dare he!_ He thought, _how dare he tried to tempt Kagome._ "Ok hotshot you asked for the hard way," while cracking his knuckles.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, "Someone seems to have his panties in a twist." That earned laughs from all around the room. Then his smile disappeared, his eyes bored into Koga's which Koga couldn't help but flinched slightly. "Look Koha, or whatever the fuck your name is, I am in no mood for chitchat. So I suggest you get the fuck out of my way or I scrape the floor with your sorry ass," Inuyasha proceeded to walk out of class.

"Hey I ain't down with you yet!" Koga, in desperate need to regain his pride in front of his buddies, and more important in front of Kagome. Inuyasha stopped for the second time, and sighed again_. I must set an example, so no other moron thinks he can challenge me whenever he feels like._

With his head tilted back and hissed with a canine poking out, "You know what, meet me after school on the roof top and I will teach you a lesson on respect Mr. I-am-high-on-steroids." Inuyasha vanished as soon he finished with Miroku on his trail cheering on his fantastic verbal abuse.

"AHahhaa, Kaggie did you see that? Not only your crush has the body of sin, but he can talk too! Man, this is the first time I see Koga got stomped so bad that he is still gaping like an idiot." Sango was practically rolling on the floor laughing.

School had finally came to an end; students rush out to get on with their busy lives, whether it was dating, working, going home or hanging out somewhere. Inuyasha lit a cigarette and tapped his index finger on the rails to the side of the roof top. This soon became his favorite spot to be in school. No distractions of any kind, finally he could get on with his business in peace. Soon the door opened, lead by Miroku, around twenty guys shuffled through and the door clicked shut.

"You asked for me Inuyasha-sama?" the beaten leader from last time bowed his head respectfully along with the rest of the guys. Inuyasha couldn't help but arch an eye-brow and looked at Miroku in question, but he only shrugged. Catching the sense of confusion, he leader quickly explained, "Inuyasha-sama, you can call me Sam. You see, in my group, only the strongest is fit to rule. From the other day's demonstration, we humbly ask if we can serve under you." Again the entire group bowed, "Inuyasha-sama." Inuyasha didn't even try to hide his grin; _this is easier than I thought. Now I have grunts, I can set my plans in motion earlier than expected. _

"Well gentlemen, I will gladly lead you guys. Today is the beginning of a new age; tomorrow, we will forge a legend." Everyone cheered at Inuyasha's inspiring speech, and Sam knew he had chosen the right leader. "Ah," Inuyasha's smiling face didn't falter once, "I would also like to remind you guys that there are only two rules under my rule. The First rule is, my word is law. The Second rule is, ever betray. I suggest you guys brand what I just said into your skull; because if anyone breaks any of the rules," he suddenly chuckled as if it was some inside joke, "Did I ever mention that I am an expert in all kinds of torture?"

Miroku saw everyone there had fear in his eyes, but laced with new found admiration. He thought a change of subject would do nicely. "Well gents, now we are a group, how about a name? Yes, one that will leave enemies tumbling after hearing us." 

"Good idea Miroku," Inuyasha added.

"How about Demons?" one asked.

"Too childish."

"What about- no never mind."

"I want something eternal, you know like a name that will strike fear into people's minds," Inuyasha said slowly while trying to think of a good name. "I got it. From today forth, we shall be know as the Immortals."

"Immortals huh? Undying, eternal life… Nice one Yash," Miroku clapped on Inuyasha's shoulders.

Just when everything seemed to be going well, the door was suddenly thrown open, Koga and his buddies charged in. Inuyasha looked up, "Oh Hoka, thought you were too pussy to come."

"Its KOGA bitch, but I will make sure you remember that name," Koga sneered. _There are only three of them, the transfer bitch, the loner from my class, and is that a senior? Oh well unlucky him._ Koga let out a toothy grin, _and the best part is that the entire junior football team is with me._

Sam was quick to action and yelled out, "What the fuck is this? You punks better beat it, but you!" he pointed to Koga, "You need to be taught a lesson on running your mouth against Inuyasha-sama."

"So what if you are a senior, what are you his bitch?" the rest of the football team jeered and crack more jokes. The wise talk stopped when the door was thrown open again, this time around thirty seniors piled in. By now, the football team starting to look uncertain. They thought they were just beating up some new kid, so why were there so many seniors. The answer came when Inuyasha spoke up, "Koga right? Well meet my gang, the Immortals. Oh and I will make sure each and every one of you will have this name craved into you. Sam, please teach these naughty kids about something called respect." With that said and done, Inuyasha left the roof top along with Miroku.

"Wow dude, I still can't believe this Yash. You only been here for like a week, and you already form a gang. Man, we could totally rule this place, I mean all the bitches will come begging me for a minute of my time soon."

Inuyasha looked at his friend. Sighed. Wondering truly how naïve Roku can be, satisfied already? …with just a little school gang?

"Roku, how many kids do you think in this school do drugs?"

Author's Note: I am seeking a beta-reader. So if anyone is interested please contact me.

Reviews:

Shichinintai's girl: Yes, haha I will update more soon.

beautifulyreal: Wow, thanks a lot because this is my first story so I don't know so good it is. XD


	4. iV

"Sango

"Sango?" Kagome asked hesitantly. All round her were women wearing nothing but a towel talking with each other as if it _was_ normal for people to hold conversations in nothing but a piece of cloth. "Sango? Where are you?"

"Right here Kaggie, you need to relax and get with the program," Sango said whiling pointing at her still full-clothed body.

"But, I thought we are having a girl's night out… You know, like grabbing some food and watch some movies at home while munching on ice cream and Pocky," Kagome questioned uncertainly. Realization then hit her like a ton of bricks; she was actually the only one in the room with any article of clothing on. _Well, this is certainly awkward. On the bright side these are all women_, she thought.

"Girl, you have been stressed out lately due to several _factors_ and what we are doing here is exactly the stuff you need to get you to be stress-free. Did you know that this was rated number one for Spa of the month by some magazine?"

"But- "

"No buts missy, just strip and get your ass in there," Sango commanded.

Half an hour passed and the two girls finally emerged from the steaming room, "Whew, that was great wasn't it Kaggie?"

Kagome looked at both Sango and her bodies glistening with sweat and came to the conclusion that it did actually felt good to be in there even though it was quite scary at first. "Yes San, it was awesome maybe we can come back here some other time?"

Sango grinning, "The best part is still up ahead, now go take a quick shower and meet me outside of the shower room." Kagome did as Sango instructed, hastily stepping into a compact shower room designed for efficiency rather than luxury. Not wanting to waste too much time in there, she took a quick rinse.

"So where we going now?" Kagome again became uncomfortable because Sango told her not to put her clothes back on yet. With her small hands clutching on her over sized towel, she nervously waited for Sango to give her some kind of hint of what they were going to do next. Sango not wanting to ruin the surprise, shoved Kagome into a different room with two beds in the middle. "Lie down girl and wait for the pleasure," Sango told her friend while enjoying her nervousness.

"Hello girls, what can we do for you today?" Kagome turned towards the new voice and froze. Is that eye-shadow? She thought quietly to herself, while standing in front of her was a man dressing in a tight pink collar shirt… and with his hands on his hips?

"Ah, Bob just the man I was looking for," Sango started to talking to the man like they were old friends. "This is Kagome, my best friend in the world and I want you to treat her kindly today. Show her why you are called the man with godly hands."

"As you wish," Bob giggled and winked at Sango while instructing Kagome to lie on her front. Kagome squealed and almost jumped out of her bed when she felt hands on her naked back, "Relax, darling. Your muscles are really stiff, so I gotta put extra strength into it." Kagome grumbled but compiled, well to be honest this was her first time at a professional massage.

"Kaggie you know that was fun," Sango stated while munching on her mint chocolate ice cream. "Ahh, nothing beats a giant bowel of ice cream right after a long, hot shower." Kagome got permission from her momma earlier that Sango could sleep over, and now she watched at Sango pigging out on ice cream with a disturbed look.

"You know, San, ice cream can make you fat." Kagome observed.

"OH you shouldn't be taking girl, I am pretty sure Pocky has plenty of stuff that can make you fat too," Sango shot back. Kagome stopped in her mid bite on a piece of Pocky and blushed slightly while complaining how Pocky is so much better than ice cream.

Sango smirked, "Speaking of blushes, you, my dear have been doing it quite a lot these days. So you wanna talk about it now?"

"Well San, I just don't know… I mean I never had these feelings before you know? I know that Koga is flirting with me all the time but nothing happens when I talk to him. Inuyasha… gosh I can't even talk to him properly without blushing and my heart goes out of control." Kagome stuffed her head into her pillow beginning to feel embarrassed about her confession to Sango.

"Hmm interesting, very interesting…." Sango said while trying to stroke her non-existent beard pretending to be a wise-man. "How exactly do you feel when you see him besides your heart rate going up?"

"Its like my stomach is suddenly empty, and it is like going on a roller coaster ride. It flops and turns. Or when he is close it tightens. My mouth goes dry… I just feel so weak around him."

"Hahaha I knew it Kaggie, you like him. You have a major crush on him." Sango exclaimed. "Kagome and Inuyasha sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n- " she was cut off when Kagome threw her pillow at her.

"Oh god, what do I do then San? Great how am I suppose to talk to him now, not that it matters because I don't think he is interested in him." Kagome looked down sadly.

"Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"NO no I will die before I do that. I mean there is absolutely no way on world I am going to confess to him. What if he laughs at me? I mean I am not that good looking… what if he thinks I am boring?" by now Kagome was trying to pick out all flaws she had whether they were real or not.

Sango not wanting her best friend to be sad made a suggestion, "How about you just start talking to him like a friend first and see what it takes from there?"

"Good idea San. Maybe I will do that." Kagome couldn't help to hide her yawn, and blinked sleepily at Sango indicating that they should call it a night. Sango looked at Kagome with a smile, _despite we are the same age, and she still has the mind of a child_.

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at a table inside a tiny café off to the side of a busy street. "So Roku, what many do you think?" Inuyasha asked again while slowing sipping his coffee.

"I am pretty sure half of the guys in school do some form of drugs. I mean I can practically smell pot every time I walk in the hallways."

"Hmm, you know who deals?"

"Not really, I mean drugs cost money and frankly I don't have that much to blow on shit like that." Roku took another bite out of his waffle.

"Alright, I got a mission for you Roku, I want you to find out exactly who in the school deals drugs and I want to know how many in each grade. I want it done in two days got it?"

"But Yash, its kinda hard ya know to find out who deals and stuff," Miroku whined.

Inuyasha's tapping stopped, and narrowed his eyes, "Roku I want it done in two days."

Miroku sighed, not like he could disobey the man sitting in front of him. But he was slightly confused on why Yash wanted to know who deals drugs… Maybe he wants some?

Sensing Miroku's confusion in his eyes, Inuyasha told his plans in a hushed voice, "Roku, I want to control the drug trade at school and that will fundamentally fund our gang and its… activities."

"Holy shit, so this is some real stuff going on huh? So if we find out who deals, we can control them and thus set prices or extract certain percentage on the profits?" Miroku was starting to like this idea more and more.

"Exactly," Inuyasha smirked. He then wondered how Sam was doing with his other mission. _Hmm, he is more than capable of that task_.

**The next day**…

"So I was thinking maybe this would be good," Miroku said excitedly while going over some of the details with Inuyasha on the way to school. Nodding and not really paying attention, Inuyasha took another drag on his cigarette, _what a nice day_ as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Suddenly rapid foot steps interrupted Inuyasha out of his thoughts. Kagome ran passed him, stopped turned around so she was facing Inuyasha and took out his cigarette. With her face flushed, she was only able to say a fleeing hi, before she took off again.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuyasha pondered out loud while watching the said girl ran up to her friend and giggled. "Fuck she wasted my cigarette again."

Miroku chuckled, "Ohhh looks like someone has a crush on Yashie boy."

"Shut up Roku, besides I have no time for innocent girls like her," Inuyasha huffed.

"San! Did you see me? I was able to say hi to him," after catching up to Sango, Kagome chattered like an energizer bunny. "Oh, but I do wish he would stop smoking, I mean its bad for your health."

Sango laughed and said in a flirting voice, "Mm you know that's what makes him so damn hot. Such a bad boy. Makes me want to ravish him like crazy."

"SANGO- " Kagome's famous blush came back to life. "Well, Kaggie this is good progress," Sango said in a sarcastic tone, "Maybe next time you want to say something besides 'hi' before you run away like you are being chased by angry bums."

Class started like any other day besides the fact that Koga and his buddies all had massive bruises covering their face, neck, chest, and arms. Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckled along side with Miroku when they saw how badly they were beaten.

"Koga, you boys ok? What on earth happened to you guys?" Ms. Lee asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing happened, Ms. Lee we just had a little accident," Koga spitted the accident part out like a nasty after taste. His mood slightly lifted when he saw Kagome was looking at him with a worried expression, but soon interrupted when _he_ spoke.

"Ah Koga you should really watch where you are going, you never know what kind of accidents one can get in," Inuyasha said in a fake worried tone and winked at Kagome which of course made her blushed. By now Koga was seeing red, he was in a rage so maddening that he had to almost physically restrain himself from lunging at Inuyasha. The only thing that stopped him was the cold fear, more like dread of what would come if he did lash out… _Fucking Inu-yasha and his fucking gang_, Koga seethed and vowed revenge someday for humiliating him and bewitching his sweet Kagome.

"How is that first task coming along Sam?" Inuyasha asked.

"We almost have all of the delinquents under our control and no one will stand up to us," Sam bowed.

"Good, good. I have a new mission for you Sam. I want you to find dirt on every single teacher in this school. Use bribe, blackmail, or extortion. I don't care what you do just get as much information on them. Got it?"

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

Author's Note: Here is another chappie to my humble story. Oh and please comment on the pros and cons of the story if u can so I can correct what is needed.

Review:

sexymamita2007: Well to me I think there are only a selective number of ways to reach to the top. As for Inuyasha, I believe he is using the most efficient and effective method to get to his goal. Thank you for your comment, which gave me an idea for the next chappie.


	5. V

As Miroku brought back the list of all the dealers, he asked Inuyasha a question made him open up the flood gate he had sealed in the back of his mind.

"Why do this Yash?"

"Why not do this Roku. We only have one life to use and shouldn't we use it to the fullest? And make a name of our selves? Every great man leaves a legacy behind for future generations to idolize and dream upon. Why can't we be the very same? Why can't we stand on the top of the world and leave a legacy worthy of praise?" As Inuyasha explained, he couldn't stop the memories from resurfacing.

"_Momma?" A young Inuyasha who just grew out of toddler-hood lay on a small bed in a cramped one bedroom apartment. "Why can't we buy new shoes? Momma, everyone in school has new shoes and new clothes to wear. How come I can't have them?" _

"_Hush, my son. And stop thinking about these things because we cannot afford money on such things. Inuyasha, let me ask you a question. Which do you think is more important, food or new shoes?" She asked gently whiling pulling an old blanket up to Inuyasha's chin. _

"_Hmm.. food?" The young boy questioned, "Because if you don't have food then you would be hungry!" He exclaimed. _

"_Exactly my son, so no more asking for new shoes ok?"_

"_Then where is Daddy? The boys in school teased me when I couldn't tell them what kind of job my daddy has. How come Daddy doesn't live with us? Momma, I miss Daddy," Inuyasha was suddenly on the verge of tears. She hushed him again and softly rustled his silver hair, "I miss him too darling, but Daddy… has gone to a place heaven."_

"_When will he be back?" Inuyasha questioned again while enjoying the way Momma's hand on his head. It felt good to have her pet him. _

"_H-he won't be bac-" She couldn't choke back the sob she was desperately holding in. Her soft whimpering and sobbing echoed in the small room. "Momma, don't cry! I will be a good boy, don't cry Momma." Inuyasha said and tried to hug his momma with his tiny hands. A few minutes passed and she wiped away her tears and told Inuyasha its time for bed. _

"_Baby what story do you want to hear tonight? Alexander? Or maybe Ramses II?"_

"_Momma, how come you always read these kinds of stories to me?" His big, round eyes looked earnestly for answers._

"_Well," She chuckled, "First of all, daddy loved this sort of stories," a full blown laugh was heard, "You should have seen his face baby when he picked up a book about great kings he practically wont eat or sleep until he has read anything and everything there was to them. Also, he said he wanted to share all these stories with you. So, which one buster," She grinned. _

_Inuyasha thought for a second, "Ramses II please."_

_That started out as a gift from his father, which soon became an obsession. Inuyasha knew he had a destiny to fulfill when he listened to all those triumphant and legendary kings who forged empires and left an ever ending legacy. On her dying bed, Inuyasha vowed he would succeed in fulfilling his obsession in forging a legend in honor of his great father._

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts when Sam came through the doors. He knew he did not make a mistake when he appointed Sam as one of the high ranking officers; the man could get his job done.

"Inuyasha-sama, this is what I obtained regarding on the mission," Sam said. Inuyasha quickly scanned through the papers and allowed a small smile to grace his lips. His eyes danced with amusing when the reports said Mr. Bunta, the English teacher had been frequenting a local hostess club. Mrs. Takata had a gambling problem. Ms. Moiya owed a great deal of debt… the list would go on.

"What about Ms. Lee?" Inuyasha couldn't find her information on the pages.

"Ah, I am terribly sorry, but we could not get any dirt on her. Well, let's just say she is a very proper person who is independent and lives comfortably by herself." Sam replied.

"Very well, I will deal with her. Sam, get on with the next step with the mission. If anyone refuses you know what to do." After hearing his orders, Sam immediately set to work.

"So Yash, you want to tell me what was all that about?" Miroku inquired.

"Roku when was the last time you got an A in any of your tests?" Inuyasha teased. He lit a cigarette and watched bemusedly as Miroku tried to formulate a good response.

"Eh.. well.. there was this one time.. ok ok never," Miroku groaned.

"And what would you say if you can pay a certain price to obtain all the answers to the next test? How much would you offer? And consider this, since there are many rich, spoiled brats who attend this school all due to their parents' finical influences… think about the look on their faces when their kids suddenly can maintain good grades. You see, money is not a problem to them because they think they can use money for anything. Well, let's just say we can use this fact to the fullest."

"Damn… so that is what the list is for? Information on all the teachers? So they have to obey us and hand over the answers right?" Miroku asked excitedly.

"Yes and no, Roku. You see the Japanese school teachers do not make a lot of money. So why not give them an incentive to earn more? I will give 5 of the profit from selling one set of answers to one student to the teacher providing the answers. You see, humans are essentially all greedy creatures. You don't always have to resort to doing dirty stuff, because like I said money can buy many things." Inuyasha concluded his explanation right when the bell rung for class.

"Oh and Roku, I will give you a 30 discount on the answers," Inuyasha laughed while heading down the stairs. Miroku stood frozen for a split second and chased after his friend hollering, "Come on Yash, we are buddies right? Only 30? Make it free man! Don't be so evilllll"

* * *

A man sat in his neat office reading through a portfolio with the name Inuyasha Takashi written on top. "Kukuku…" He laughed, "It's been awhile since I have seen such a promising young man. Now why don't I have a lovely chat with him hmm? Yes, soon. Very soon."

* * *

Sango went to the Principle's office during break. She was on a mission you see, her naïve best friend, Kagome, could not muster the courage to tell her crush her feelings which resulted in her lack of focus lately. One thing led to the next, now Kagome just told her that she was failing history, granted she was never good at the class. After she squeezed some information from the lecher, Miroku, she figured out the perfect plan. She called it the Great-In-Home-Love-Love-Tutor-Operation. With her target sighted her made haste into the office.

"Hello, Principle Taiyaji." Sango bowed respectfully, but her eyes were trailing a teacher as he made his exit, she relaxed visibly and plopped down in front of the principle. "Hi, Grandma. I got a favor to ask."

"My my, since when does my strong grandchild started asking favors?" her grandmother couldn't help but tease Sango.

"Well its about my best friend, you see she is failing in history and she needs a tutor. And I already found a perfect tutor for her, so I just need you to personally ask him because I know for a fact that he will straight out refuse me if I ask." Sango said hurriedly.

"He? Ah is this another one of your match making? Ho ho ho, shouldn't Kagome do it on her own?"

"Well if she could, I wouldn't be here," Sango mumbled. "Come on Grandma, help your adorable grand daughter," Sango tried her best puppy eyes. Needlessly to say, her grandmother arched an eye-brow and laughed again. "What if he doesn't agree, I can't really make him tutor Kagome."

"Ah but you are the principle so you will think of something," Sango said in a sweet sweet voice.

"Hmm… HMm… this is still asking a lot Sango."

"Ok, what about I help you clean the house?"

"Hmm…"

"Grandma!" Sango exclaimed in a frustrated voice. You better thank me for this Kaggie. "Fine Fine, clean the house AND the garden."

"Deal."

Inuyasha and Miroku were walking in the hallway, when there was a sudden loud beep came from every corner of the school, "_**Will Inuyasha Takashi please report to the vice-principle's office**_." They looked at each other, Inuyasha shrugged, feeling annoyed that he had to go to the office, and stalked there with a growing bad mood. When he walked into the office, he noticed how the place was cool and dark, just like the man sitting in front of him.

"Ah Inuyasha, well it is a great pleasure to finally meet you in person. You know, I have heard a great deal about you lately. And I must say, I am very impressed with what you have done," the man said.

"And you are?" Inuyasha did not like this man a bit. Something is off with him.

"Well as you can see, I am the vice-principle of this school, but you can call me Naraku," his eerie red eyes glinted.

"Ok, Nara what do you want," Inuyasha said impatiently while crossing his arms.

"Nara? Hmmph. Well moving along, I heard that you have got quite a gang going on and that you are controlling the drug trade in the school." Naraku stated. He continued without waiting for a reply, "The interesting thing is that being a vice-principle is only my side job. You see, my main job is running a lucrative business of trades. I see that you are a promising young man, so I want to have, lets say a deal for you."

Inuyasha growled, his mood went from bad to worst. _Who the fuck does this fucker think he is… but I can't do anything rashly now. I will see what he has to offer_, Inuyasha thought darkly.

"I want all the dealers in school to acquire all their drugs from me, in return I will let you run amok with your little gang."

"No" Inuyasha responded.

"No? Are you sure that this is a wise decision Inuyasha?" Naraku asked again.

"I don't like to repeat after myself, so I will say it again No. Unless, you give me a percentage of all the profits made from the sellings. Nara, I want 20 of raw profits. And don't give me that look because if I redirect all drug trade to you, you must be making a small fortune already. So I am sure 20 is not a big of a deal."

"Kukuku, Inuyasha… you simply amaze me. Haha, I knew I would expect nothing less from you. Such a ruthless business man, and calling the big shots eh? Inuyasha do you know a gang called the Spiders which numbered in hundreds? Well that is my main job, and you think that these measly few yens are a concern to me? I just want to test you, and I must say you have handled this quite well. I applaud you," Naraku said while clapping his hands. "Well then, it is agreed that you will redirect all drugs trade to me, Inuyasha-kun."

"I will send someone to pick up the 20 profit every month," Inuyasha announced and stood up to leave. "Naraku-sama you are late for an appointment," his sectary said.

"Ah Inuyasha-kun, before you go please meet my lovely Kagura."

Inuyasha looked over the woman called Kagura and purred, "Pleasure." _Heh_, he saw her lustful eyes roaming wildly over his body like some kind of meat. He frowned and walked out, _Fuck me this day cannot get any worst… fucking bastard Narnar or whatever the fuck his name is_.

"Ah, are you Inuyasha Takashi?" another woman caught up to him and asked.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Oh the principle wants to see you," she said cheerfully.

Inuyasha inwardly groaned and cursed his luck. _Fucking great, what now_.

"NO," Inuyasha replied firmly while slamming his hands on the table.

"I don't see why know Inuyasha, she is your classmate and she desperately needs help in her class, so why can't you give her a hand; since you excel in that class?"

"I will say it again NO. Why can't she find someone else to do it, and I don't have the time to baby-sit some _Princess_," he growled out the last part.

"How about this, if you are willing to tutor her, I will of course pay you the tutoring fees and excuse you from going to history class," Mrs. Tayaji knew this was something not a normal principle would ever do, but hey someone needs to fix the garden.

Inuyasha used his fingers to massage his temples thinking; _well it would be kind of decent if I can skip class without the teacher bitching at me all the time_. However, another voice popped up, _but this is the Princess we are dealing with… I mean she is like an innocent angel, untouchable and pure_. His darker side finally won the internal conflict, you know what they say; _the purer you are, the most I want to taint you_.

He reluctantly agreed only on the conditions that he would only tutor the Princess for two weeks until the mid-term, and then he would be done.

* * *

Author's note: Well there is another chappie uploaded by your favorite author XD. Anyways, I have a quick announcement to make. The next chapter WILL contain a slight lemon… yes I have said it However, if you do not wish to read that part all you have to do is skip the stared lines. The main contents of the story will not change. I also want to thank all your reviews, which made me happy. Therefore, I will continue to write even there is only one review.

Reviews:

Shichinintai's girl: lol yeah, she does blush quite a bit. Well that is the main idea I want people to see Kagome as, like an innocent and pure hearted girl… and you know what they say, opposites attract.

Blood ties fanatic: I just realize that all my chappies are around 2000 words. Lol I guess I start them so late that my mind cease to work after an hour of typing XD. But I will try to get more into a chapter. And yes I do write them fresh, so I don't have like an archive to extract from.

beautifulyreal: Don't worry more Inu/Kagome soon. I just want to establish Inuyasha's fancy work and the brilliance of his mind.


	6. Vi

Author's Note:

I am terribly sorry for the long delay. bows I was too lazy to upload or write anything during the Mother's day weekend, and I had some exams these pass couple of days. Well, thank you for your patience and without further a due, on to the next chappie. Oh yes, there will be a slight lemon (but I wont put too much detail in this one) So, indulge.

* * *

_Ok, ok. How about this… I will act like a delinquent at her house and maybe that will scare her parents so much that they will ban me from there. Ya, I mean that could know… then again, if they complain to that baba at school I will never hear the end of it. I bet she is half expecting me to somehow screw this up, so she could tease me. Fuck._ Inuyasha contemplated his few choices as he stalked toward his destination. Quickly lighting another cigarette; _Keh, Princess would probably stomp on them again, so I gotta get some in my system fast to calm my nerves. Ah HA, I got it. I will be as professional as possible, go in, get the job done, and leave. Yes yes this is my best choice after all._

"Thank god I didn't tell Miroku that I have to tutor the Princess, knowing that fool, he probably would blow it out of proportion and I will be damned if I get confused with the goodie-goodie-two-shoes," Inuyasha continued to murmur while everyone else besides him stopped, turned, and whispered into each other's ears.

"Oi, mind your own fucking business you pathetic creatures who can't get any decent excitement over your every routines that you just have to single out the slightly disturbed one who is talking to himself, which is me. I mean I am sure each and everyone of you must have talked to yourselves at one point or the other!" Inuyasha felt like he finally got his point across when everyone stopped whispering and stared at him. He slowly smirked and crossed his arms in triumph. Then like the expression kindly states, shit finally hit the fan. The whispering erupted into a raging inferno, hell the house wives didn't even have the decency to cover their mouths as they exclaim what a strange child Inuyasha was. Inuyasha's smirk faltered, _Oh god. I will __**not**__ blush_. With a final yell of "Fuck you guys" he took off running like a bat out of a cave.

"Poor child, I guess he is one of those easily misunderstood ones," one middle aged woman explained.

"Yeah, and he was so handsome too, what a shame. Gosh I wish my son would have a tenth of his looks," another woman chipped in.

Inuyasha did not stop running until he reached to the top of the shrine, and he had to admit the damn flight of stairs would be the death of him one of these days. He almost tripped and fell three times while he was scampering up. "Fuck, these stairs are like a giant death trap, I mean what the fuck man. Out of nowhere there is a huge ditch in the middle of a step," he huffed and complained to himself. Then he heard a giggle from behind, and swirled around only to see Kagome giggled again.

"Hi, Inuyasha-kun," she giggled yet again. "Ah I see you found the pit of death? Teehee, grandpa is too lazy to fix it, so we get a lot of complaints of near-death experiences from customers," Kagome couldn't help but giggled another time as she watched Inuyasha trying to catch his breath. _Wow, he looks so handsome even with his hands on his knees and coughing like a madman_. Ok she could not help herself, she giggled again.

By now Inuyasha's eye-brow was already twitching, every time Kagome giggled it would twitch again. "Oi, if you don't stop your damn giggling, I will have to force bind you, gag you, and prop you over my knees and spank you until you swear to god you will not giggle ever again," Inuyasha tried to make the threat as well threatening as possible, but somehow it seemed to lose its usual effectiveness when he is using it against this girl, this innocent, pure, um, girlie thing.

"AHha, Inuyasha-kun your funny," she giggled.

"Oh god, I knew I should not have listened to that baba, THIS will be the death of me," Inuyasha groaned, "Oh and don't call be Inuyasha-kun, just Inuyasha is fine. I swear if you add -kun at the end, I will not respond to you."

Kagome for once decided to be brave and swiftly grabbed Inuyasha's hand before she could freak out internally and dragged him inside the humble shrine house. "Well, Inuyasha this is my house and I want to thank you again for tutoring me in history," she smiled in her genuine smile and blushed. "Keh, whatever just get this thing done."

"Before we start I will introduce you to my family," Kagome quickly led Inuyasha into the kitchen before he had a chance to protest. "Momma, this is Inuyasha who will be tutoring me."

"Ara, so this is the boy you have been telling me about…?" Maya, Kagome's mother asked with a bemusing voice. Kagome's face flushed red and stammered out denials while trying to peek glances at Inuyasha, but the said boy was busy staring at the floor. _Shit, I feel like I am asking her mother permission to marry her or something, god can't we just get the stupid tutoring over with already…_

"Oh Kagome, you certainly fail to desricbe how handsome this boy is, mm I must say, you got great taste daughter, ohh he is definitely a keeper," Maya whispered, well more like tried to whisper to Kagome, which by now was rooted into the ground, her face invented a new shade of red, called Ultra-red. Silence followed.

"Ahem, um Kagome how about we get to the study eh?" Inuyasha tried his hardest to sound composed.

"Oh right, we should um ya we should do the thing… right the thing," Kagome stammered and walked up to her room as if she was in a trance. Once inside she started profoundly apologizing about her mother.

"Keh, don't worry your pretty little head, your mom is cool I guess," Inuyasha tried to comfort the girl. As soon as Inuyasha's words left his mouth he could see the immediate change in Kagome, and he could read her like a look. _Oh he thinks I am pretty? Giggles._ His eyes widen with suspicion, _shit I just had to compliment her_. Quickly he tried to distract Kagome by asking what she knew about history to get a sense of her weakness in the subject.

"Well, I know we are talking about great Empires in class. We are currently talking about the Mongolian Empire. But that is pretty much all I know," Kagome said.

"Ok, I will give you some basics ok? Take notes, and memorize them so I can test you next time. First of all the Mongol Empire was the largest empire ever created," as Inuyasha begun to tell one of his favorite bed time stories he emerge himself into the very depth, his voice gaining excitement, "You see, not many people know these facts but at the height of the Mongol glory, her empire was twice the size of Alexander the Great, and four times the size of the Holy Roman Empire. Basically to put it in layman's term, at one point in time she ruled over ¼ of the world's total land mass. The best part was the Mongols did not have some perfect government or palaces, they begun as small tribes which then were united by one of the most feared man history has ever know, Ghangis Khann. He was a man with a destiny, a vision, that he alone transformed and shaped part of history according to his will. Think about it Princess, he came from nothing and became everything." Kagome couldn't help but be drowned in Inuyasha's strong, yet smooth voice. It was like having fine silk drape around her, and she was very impressed by his story telling skills. She thought that guys weren't good story tellers because it was more of a mother's job to say bed time stories. She was very intrigued by Inuyasha, and wanted to know everything about him. Inuyasha continued with his personal lesson while Kagome say and listened vividly and tried to record very single detail possible. Fly flew by like a blink of a second, and Inuyasha finally realized that two hours already passed.

"Um, Princess I guess this is it for today," Inuyasha said while getting up.

"Oh thank you for that wonderful lesson, I will be sure to study hard," Kagome clasped her hands in front of her.

"You better remember everything, because I will test you on it next time ok?"

"I understand"

The two stood outside of the house door and a few awkward moments passed between them as if there was something they needed to do before saying goodbye. _Shit, Inuyasha inwardly cursesed, this is not good, I better not like her get so attach. I mean what the fuck happened to being all professional? Damn it, it's just that talking about history made him forget. _After a hurried grunt of goodbye, Inuyasha left the shrine and went on his next task.

_Hmm_, he mused, _her apartment should be around here somewhere. Ah found it_. Inuyasha flicked his cigarette onto the near by sidewalk. As he proceeded to walk to his destination, Inuyasha was raking his brain to think of something that can help him accomplish his goals. _Feh, if all goes to hell then I will just have to resort in doing that… Not that he didn't enjoy doing that, not at all and besides she is one pretty lady. _Inuyasha's smile widened as he approached the door.

The door bell rung twice and Renka put down her reading glasses and wondered who could be coming to her apartment this late at night. When she opened the door, she was shocked to see her student, Inuyasha standing there, smirking at her.

"Hello, Ms. Lee," Inuyasha said in a low husky tone that made Renka feel a sudden heat to her face. She could not deny the fact that Inuyasha was very handsome and his features were… exquisite.

"Oh hi Inuyasha," Renka quickly cleared her voice when she noticed how her own voice was matching the husky tone of Inuyasha's. "Um, what can I do for you?"

Inuyasha was pleased to see his teacher to be so bothered just be a small little hello and he decided to get to the point of his visit. "You see Ms. Lee, I came all the way here to have a little chat with you," Inuyasha said silkily while stepping into her apartment and clicked the lock shut behind him. Renka didn't realize anything since she was busy wondering how did Inuyasha know where she lived. "Ms. Lee, it is not polite to ignore someone when he is talking to you."

"Huh" Renka immediately snapped out of her musing, "Wait how do you know where I live?" She felt a small hint of fear cruising in her. There she was all alone in her apartment with her student. If someone found out about it, she would be socially ruined and she could lose her job.

"Now is not the time to ask me questions, Ms. Lee all I want from you is to cooperate with me by giving me all your exam questions and answers, and I will compensate you with monetary means," Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckled when Ms. Lee's eyes widen as she absorbed the information.

"Are you trying to bribe me?! I will have you know that I do not accept any sort of bribes from anyone, especially from my own student, our conversation is over, so please leave," Renka all but shouted at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sighed, "Why does everyone always pick the hard way…" Renka by now was filled with fear, Inuyasha easily stood a head taller than she was, and from looking at his shirt, she could tell he was lean and fit. She started to panic and stumbled backwards, in a flash Inuyasha caught her by the waist and brought her against his chest. Before she could let out a scream he slammed his mouth against Renka's to crush any protests. When Inuyasha was finally satisfy that Renka would not scream, he let go of her lips which by now were puffy from the brutal kiss. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks and Renka tried her best to find her voice, but could not succeed.

Inuyasha suddenly tightened his hands on her arms and hissed, "Bitch you will obey me and do whatever the fuck I tell you to do, do you understand?" Renka raised her tearful face to look at her student, and despite all how he just treated her, a tiny part her actually welcomed his actions and relished it. However, her rational mind was screaming at her to break free and call the police on him. After a long internal battle, she said shakily, "N-no, I will not bow down to you like some whore that you think I am. I have more pride than that, and if you don't leave this instant I will not hesitate to call the police on you."

By that Inuyasha was laughing so hard that he almost let go of Renka. He was shaking so hard that it took him a few minutes to calm and said, "Silly woman, you really think you can stand up against me?" he purred, "I will break that pride of yours and darling by tomorrow morning you would lick the grounds I walk on." Without much care, he threw her on his shoulders and walked into the bedroom. Renka knew what was coming, and she was terrified. Truth to be told, she always believed in sex after marriage, so she didn't have any intimate experiences at all. In her teens, she was not the girl who went out with boys or went to parties. She was the quite girl who sat alone in the library to read and dream about the future. She always thought that being successful in life was her destiny, so she didn't not bother to be any more social than she had to be. In college, she crammed classes together just to graduate faster and start on her career of being a successful independent woman. _So what went wrong? Why was her fate so cruel?" _Renka thought as Inuyasha slammed her onto the bed. She let out a terrified squeal and covered her arms over her chest and looked defiantly at Inuyasha.

_Keh, so she's not breaking yet. Well let's have some fun then. _Inuyasha thought. "Renka, I will ask you one more time, will you cooperate?"

"No! and you don't get away with this. I will do whatever necessary to make sure you will not get away with this…" Renka couldn't finish her sentence as she started crying.

Now with her hands tied to the bed post, Renka finally realize her situation. She sobbed, "Oh Inuyasha please stop, don't do this. Pleas-"

"Too late darling, I gave you your chances, and your stubborn pride got you into this… so I have to break your pride and you in order to get what I want."

_How cute_, Inuyasha thought, _his teacher is like a little lamb waiting to be eaten_. He knew she was not experienced from the way how her face flushed at the slightest touch. When he ripped off her shirt, Renka struggled with renew energy, but couldn't not budge Inuyasha as he startled on her thighs.

Renka did not believe that she was feeling right now. Here she was being tied up on her own bed, with her diabolic, yet devilishly handsome student and he was going to rape her. The part she couldn't understand was why did she feel so hot and bothered whenever he touched her. She should be horrify but somehow is getting more and more difficult to restrain herself from actually enjoying searing flames Inuyasha invoked in her as he touched every part of her body.

"Ah.. seems like my little Renka is finally starting to enjoy what I am doing."

"N-no," she choked out.

"Hmm… you know lying is bad," Inuyasha grinned as he showed her his fingers slick with her wetness.

"No!" Renka could not bear to look at Inuyasha. Her whole body tingling with excitement and somehow in this crazy situation, she was felt things with this man that she never felt before.

"Seems like you are ready," Inuyasha said while ripping off his own clothes. Renka could not tear her eyes from the young man's body as he crawl back onto her bed ready to ravish her.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered, "Please, please be gentle. This is my first time."

Inuyasha looked stunned for second, _What the fuck. Renka is still a virgin? I mean she is fucking hot as hell and no one ever touched her?_ He smiled softly, "Don't worry darling, I will send you to the heavens."

Renka was surprised at how gentle Inuyasha could be. He guided her through all the passion and lust with such care. At some point, her ties came undone and she could do nothing but held onto Inuyasha for dear life. Her mind exploded, she never felt things like this. It was as if Inuyasha did send her to the heavens. She was on cloud nine.

_Fuck, so fucking tight, so fucking hot, so fucking good._ Inuyasha was chanting those words like a mantra. When he finally came down from his high, he dropped onto the bed and looked at Renka who had snuggled against him and looked as if she was trying to sleep. He chuckled and squeezed her butt and earned him a squeal from the woman who looked up into his eyes with a sleepy, yet questioning gaze.

"Baby, we just started and I will make sure you can't walk straight tomorrow." Inuyasha flashed her a devilish grin.

_God, help me_. Renka thought as she went on another wave of intense pleasure. _He is a beast. I don't even know how many times we have done it. I lost count already, and he is still going._ She moaned loudly as Inuyasha pulled out and finally collapsed beside her.

He was tired. Dead tied. Fuck, he still couldn't believe Renka kept up with him despite this was her first time. Inuyasha pulled her against him and drifted off to a deep sleep.

Inuyasha woke up with a groan the next morning, he looked around and noticed Renka was gone from the bed. He wrapped the blanket around his waist and walked out of the bed room to look for his… teacher. She was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while humming a small tone. However what got him was that she was practically glowing, and damn did she look delicious.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Renka looked shyly at the boy, no, the man who stole her heart, body, and mind all in the same night.

"Oh fuck," Inuyasha couldn't resist anymore and grabbed Renka. He then proceeded to pound her into the wall. "You know baby, if you moan any louder I am sure someone is going to call the cops on us," Inuyasha teased while sending waves after waves of pleasure into Renka.

"Look what you have done! Inuyasha, you made me burnt our breakfast," she crossed her arms like a small child. Inuyasha laughed and kissed her cheek which earned her another blush. _Reminds me of someone…_

As Inuyasha was stepping out of the door, he turned and looked at Renka, "I want the exam answers soon, do you understand?"

"Yes"

"Good" Inuyasha turned and before he could take another stop, two hands embraced him from behind. "Will you come tonight?" Inuyasha turned fully to Renka again and gently kissed her on the lips. "Depends on if you are a good girl or not."


End file.
